1. Field of the Invention
The present invention particularly relates to a recording system and a recording method preferably applicable to writing of data files on recording media that are housed in a media housing unit capable of housing a plurality of recording media. In addition, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a recording control device that constitute such a recording system, an information processing control method, and a recording control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Broadcasters and program creators of television broadcasting have accumulated broadcasted audio visual (AV) contents and other contents on predetermined recording media, and have archived the contents as data (hereinafter, such an action is also referred to as “archiving”).
FIG. 1 is referred to in order to describe a known archiving system used for such archiving.
As shown in FIG. 1, an archiving system includes a cart control device 3, a personal computer (PC) 4, a server 6, and a cart 2. The cart control device 3, the PC 4, and the server 6 are connected to each other through a predetermined network 5, e.g., Ethernet, so as to be able to perform data communication. In addition, the cart control device 3 controls operations of the cart 2.
The server 6 serves as a storage area of AV contents to be archived. The server 6 may be, for example, a server called an on-air server for storing AV contents of broadcasting programs or a non-linear editing device for storing AV contents of edited materials.
In addition, the cart 2 includes a disc housing unit for housing a plurality of optical discs therein, and decks for recording and playing back contents on the optical discs. Accordingly, the cart 2 is capable of performing recording and playback operations on the optical discs housed in the disc housing unit.
Additionally, the cart control device 3 functions as a data interface unit to and a control unit for the cart 2. More specifically, the cart control device 3 receives data write instructions given to the cart 2 from external devices. The cart control device 3 also selects and instructs a deck to be used and a disc to be used included in the cart 2 according to such write instructions.
The cart control device 3 manages information on a remaining capacity of each optical disc housed in the cart 2, and on a housing location of each optical disc in the disc housing unit. With this information, the cart control device 3 selects an optical disc capable of storing the data on the basis of the size of data writing of which is instructed (hereinafter, referred to as writing-instructed data), and gives the cart 2 instructions about the housing location of the selected optical disc and a deck to be used.
The cart 2, in turn, transports and loads the optical disc housed at the housing location instructed by the cart control device 3 in such a manner to the instructed deck to cause the deck to write the writing-instructed data.
In such an archiving system, AV contents stored in the server 6 are written on optical discs housed in the cart 2. The PC 4 serves as a user interface unit when the contents stored in the server 6 are written on the optical discs housed in the cart 2 in this manner.
The PC 4 grasps a storage status of AV contents stored in the server 6 and a storage status of AV contents stored on each optical disc housed in the cart 2. Thus, the PC 4 can display, on a display screen, graphical user interfaces (GUIs) presenting a list of AV contents stored in the server 6 and a list of AV contents stored on the optical discs housed in the cart 2 (see, for example, FIG. 7A).
Users, such as operators, can give an instruction to write the selected AV content in the cart 2 by selecting an AV content included in the list for the server 6 on the GUI displayed in this manner, and performing a drag and drop operation to move an indicator representing the selected AV content to, for example, the list for the cart 2.
In response to this instruction, the PC 4 instructs the server 6 to transfer the selected AV content to the cart control device 3. The PC 4 also instructs the cart control device 3 to write the AV content transferred thereto in this manner on an optical disc housed in the cart 2.
The cart control device 3, in turn, checks the size of the write-instructed AV content, and selects an optical disc capable of storing the AV content from those having a free space housed in the cart 2. The cart control device 3 gives the cart 2 an instruction about the housing location of the selected optical disc in the disc housing unit and the deck to be used, thereby causing the instructed optical disc to be transported and loaded to the instructed deck of the cart 2.
Thereafter, the cart control device 3 instructs the cart 2 to write the write-instructed AV content on the optical disc with the instructed deck.